


Collections

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Things shared.
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Collections

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'compound'

"Oh, it's nearly dinner!" Elise said as she glanced skyward. 

Sakura nodded, then looked back to the collections they'd been sharing with one another... Dolls, bought from the towns they'd visited, and accessories from the shop... Books of adventure but also anatomy and healing arts... Tinctures and compounds and salves and notes for more... 

There was much that they could learn from one another, and quite a bit of fun still to be had. Neither minded the other's imagination, both appreciated the other's skill... 

"It'll, um, all be here when we get back." 

Sakura smiled. Elise laughed. 

It, indeed, would.


End file.
